


Heartfelt

by pluviafrauen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviafrauen/pseuds/pluviafrauen
Summary: Pagi itu setelah setahun lamanya, Tsukishima bisa bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dan damai. Pada akhirnya dua bisa ikhlas melepaskan pria itu pergi.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 3
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Heartfelt

Tsukishima tahu seharusnya dia tidak seperti ini. Banyak yang telah dia lewati semenjak kepergian Bokuto dan dua hari lalu dia juga telah ikut untuk memperingati satu tahun kematian pria itu. 

Namun saat ini dia tengah berada di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap. Entah di mana, Tsukishima pun tidak tahu. Dari tadi dia hanya berjalan tidak menentu arah. Sesekali tersandung kakinya sendiri. 

Sebuah titik cahaya masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Itu sedikit membuat kepanikan Tsukishima reda dan segera saja dia berlari mengejar cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan menyilaukan itu. 

Tanah tempatnya berpijak berubah menjadi rerumputan. Dia menatap sekelilingnya. Tsukishima sangat mengenal tempat ini. Dia mendongak menatap ke atas. Rumah pohon itu masih berada di atas pohon kokoh itu. Rumah pohon milik Bokuto. 

Air matanya bergerumul di ujung mata. Dadanya sesak dengan kerinduan yang malam ini terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Padahal dia sendiri telah menghindari tempat ini selama setahun lamanya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? 

Kenangan-kenangan itu menyeruak di pikirannya. Hujan kala itu. Saat mereka berdua menonton film bersama di rumah pohon. Saat Bokuto menyanyikannya sebuah lagu sebelum tidur. Dan malam di mana Bokuto menyatakan perasaannya pada Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima masih mendongak menatap rumah pohon itu dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Matanya jelas menampakkan kerinduan yang mendalam. 

"Tsuki?" 

Suara itu menyadarkannya. Dia menoleh ke arah dekat ujung tebing danau. Suara yang amat sangat dinantikannya untuk kembali bisa dia dengar. 

Bokuto berada di depannya. Tersenyum dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. 

"Tuhan, jika semua ini tidak nyata biarkan aku mendekapnya untuk terakhir kali," ucap Tsukishima merapalkan permohonan di dalam hatinya. 

"Tsuki?" 

Kali ini Bokuto benar-benar sudah berada di depannya. Pria itu mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Tsukishima. Dia terasa begitu nyata. Amat sangat nyata untuk Tsukishima. 

"Bokuto?" 

Bokuto mengangguk, masih tersenyum manis padanya. Tubuhnya direngkuh oleh Bokuto ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tsukishima kembali menangis dan membalas pelukan itu erat. 

"Kenapa, Bo? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian?" Tsukishima terisak di bahu Bokuto. Pria itu hanya mengusap punggung juga rambut Tsukishima dengan lembut. 

Tsukishima mengerang dengan getir penuh luka di pelukan itu. Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanan yang telah ia buat selama setahun penuh.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal? Kenapa aku harus terlambat menyelamatkanmu? Kenapa aku ditinggalkan lagi? Kenapa, Bo? Kenapa orang-orang yang aku sayangi harus pergi secepat ini?" 

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu oleh Tsukishima dan menatap ke mata keemasan milik Bokuto. "Kenapa, Bo? Kau bilang kau menyukaiku tapi kenapa kau pergi? Aku tidak bisa melewati seamuanya sendirian lagi." 

Bokuto tersenyum semakin lebar. Matanya juga menatap Tsukishima penuh kerinduan.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau semua ini bukan salahmu, bukan? Dan aku juga pernah berkata bahwa takdir mempertemukan kita karena suatu alasan. Bagiku, dipertemukan denganmu adalah sebuah hadiah untuk akhir hidupku yang bahagia. Aku adalah bagian dari pendewasaan hidupmu, Tsuki." 

Tsukishima merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. Dia masih terisak menatap Bokuto. Tapi dia tidak menyela ucapan pria itu, dia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Malam ini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku ingin meminta suatu hal padamu, Tsuki. Boleh?" tanya Bokuto. 

Kepala Tsukishima mengangguk pelan. 

"Tolong ikhlaskan aku dengan setulus hatimu, ya? Aku tahu, pasti sangat berat untukmu untuk kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi takdir memang sudah menentukan jalan hidupku seperti ini. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa lebih bahagia meski tanpa diriku. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa meraih semua mimpi-mimpimu. Aku percaya kalau kau sanggup melewati hidupmu hingga akhir nanti. Aku percaya kalau kau bisa menerima kematianku dengan sepenuh hati, Tsuki." 

Bokuto kembali mengusap pipi Tsukishima. Dia mengecup kening si pirang di hadapannya. 

"Ikhlaskan aku, ya? Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan menunggu sampai tiba waktumu untuk pulang bersamaku nanti. Aku yang akan menyambut dan menjadi rumah seutuhnya untukmu, Tsuki. Kau pasti bisa menjalani hidup lebih baik dari diriku. Jangan terjebak di lubang yang sama denganku, kumohon. Kau lebih pantas untuk hidup bahagia." 

Tsukishima ingin sekali maju untuk kembali mendekap tubuh Bokuto. Namun tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Hanya air matanya yang masih mengalir deras. 

Bokuto kembali mengecup keningnya. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

Tsukishima memejamkan matanya. Kali ini kehangatan terasa merayap ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hangat, tenang, dan damai. Seluruh sesak dan perih di dadanya lenyap. Bersamaan dengan sosok Bokuto yang juga hilang dari pandangannya. 

Tsukishima membuka matanya. Dia menatap sekitar. Cahaya matahari pagi menyelusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia terduduk di pinggir ranjang. 

Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa sangat ringan pagi ini. Tsukishima merasa semalam dia bermimpi indah. Dia ingat rasa hangat yang melingkupinya dan wangi familier yang entah apa. Namun sisanya dia tidak bisa ingat sama sekali. 

Ujung bibir Tsukishima tertarik ke atas. Membuat sebuah senyuman kecil. Dia tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan merusak suasana hatinya sendiri. Jadi pagi itu tanpa mengingat isi mimpi indahnya semalam, dia mengawali harinya dengan berterima kasih pada semesta dan segera memulai hari seperti biasanya. 

[]


End file.
